Surprise Present for Walker
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Alex has bought Walker a watch for his birthday, but doesn't want him to know about it till that day. She has to find a rather interesting hiding place for it. Please R&R to let me know what you think of it.


BIRTHDAY SURPRISE FOR WALKER

Here's a rather cute Alex/Cordell story. You know the drill. Let me know what you think of it.

It made Walker wonder the whole day what Alex had gotten him for his birthday. He kept asking her, but she wouldn't reveal what it was.

"Come on Alex, can't you give me at least a little clue on what you got me for my birthday?" Walker asked her.

Alex shook her head.

"I'm not telling Walker. You're just gonna have to wait till your birthday, which is tomorrow." Alex said as she went to her desk and sat down.

She waited till he left the room, then she opened her drawer to double check. His birthday gift was still where she hid it.

"_He wouldn't think of looking in my drawer, at least clear in the back._" Alex said to herself as she saw the door open. Alex quickly closed her drawer, but not before closing it on her finger.

"_Ouch! Oh, that hurt!_" Alex said to herself as she put her finger in her mouth.

Walker noticed it as he came over to her.

"I'm not going to ask. But, what are you doing with your finger in your mouth?" Walker asked with a grin.

"I closed my drawer right on my finger." Alex told him, taking her finger out of her mouth.

"Is your finger okay?" Walker asked as he checked her finger. Alex nodded her head.

"It's okay Walker. I just have to be a little more careful when closing my drawer next time." Alex said with a grin as Walker kept a hold of her hand.

His hand came up as he gently caressed her face.

"You want to know something Alex?" Walker asked, his bright green eyes sparkling.

Alex smiled as she reached up and took a hold of his hand. "What's that Walker?" Alex asked.

"I sure do love you. You are such an important part of my life. I just can't imagine what it would be like if anything were to happen to you." Walker told her.

Alex reached up as she gently touched his face.

"I can't imagine what my life would be like if anything were to happen to you either." Alex replied as she raised up and gently kissed him.

Just then, they heard someone whistling. Alex glanced to one side and seen Trivette and CD standing there with big grins on their faces.

"My goodness Jimmy. Wouldn't you like to get attention like that for closing a drawer on your finger?" CD asked.

Trivette nodded his head.

"I wouldn't mind in the least Big Dog." Trivette said with a big grin on his face.

Alex's face was red from embarrassment.

"Okay you two characters. Was that whistle really necessary?" Alex kidded them.

Both nodded their heads.

"It sure was Alex." The two of them said in unison.

Walker and Trivette left Alex's office.

Alex sat there for a few minutes then showed CD what she got Walker for his birthday.

It was a new watch.

"He's already got a watch honey." CD told her.

"I know CD, but look on the back of this one." Alex said as she handed it to him.

CD turned it over and noticed it was engraved.

It read:

'_To Cordell: All my love forever, Alex'_.

CD handed it back to her.

"That is really beautiful Alex. I'm sure he's gonna be surprised to get that." CD replied as Alex picked up her ringing phone. "Good afternoon District Attorney Alex Cahill-Walker" Alex said as she answered the phone.

Later on that day when Alex came back from a hearing, she saw Walker sitting at Alex's desk looking for something. She still had his birthday present hidden in her drawer. "What in the heck are you looking for Walker?" Alex asked as she came over to him.

"I was trying to find a piece of paper so I could leave you a note." Walker said as he started to open one drawer. "Here's some right here Walker." Alex said as Walker shut the drawer, nearly finding his birthday present.

"Thanks." Walker said as he got up and left. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she reached in the drawer and felt the present still there.

"_That was too close for comfort. I'm gonna have to find a new hiding place for it._" Alex thought to herself.

She saw Walker get up, leaving the note on her desk and left the room. Just then, she saw Gage coming in.

She could ask him to hold it for her till tomorrow.

"Can I ask a really big favor of you Gage?" Alex asked. Gage sat down on the edge of her desk.

"You sure can Alex. What's that?" Gage asked.

"Can you keep Walker's birthday present in your desk drawer till tomorrow? He nearly found it in my drawer." Alex asked him. "I sure will Alex . I'll put it in such a good hiding place that nobody will be able to find it." Gage said as she handed the small box to him.

"Just make sure you remember where you hide it." Alex teased him.

"Don't worry Alex. I'll remember." Gage said as he put it in his drawer and closed it.

"There, safe and sound. Anything else you want me to hide for you while I'm here?" Gage asked.

Alex shook her head.

"Nothing I can think of Gage. I don't think there's enough room in there for Trivette to fit." Alex told him.

"I heard that Alex!" Trivette said, looking up from what he was doing.

The next day, Alex was up and gone before Walker woke up. When he got to Ranger Headquarters, he was met by a loud shout of '**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALKER!**'

He saw Alex standing next to Uncle Ray with a big smile on her face.

"Did you know about this?" Walker asked her.

Alex nodded her head.

"I sure did. Also, I've got a birthday present for you. Gage? Would you get it for me?" Alex asked.

"Sure will Alex." Gage said as he went over to his desk. When he came back and handed it to her. She handed it to Walker.

Tears were in his eyes when he saw what it was.

"It's beautiful." Walker told her.

THE END


End file.
